Clouds In My Coffee
by Alhanais
Summary: 30 histoires sur le couple Tomki. Du fluff, de l'angst, de l'humour, de la bagarre et puis du sexe aussi :D
1. Holding Hands

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire appartient à Batsutousai, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction. La fic en anglais est disponible sur Archive of Our Own.

Le personnage de Loki appartient à Marvel, et Tom Hiddleston... à lui-même :)

**Notes :** Chaque chapitre est distinct des autres et répond à un thème donné dans le titre. Il y en a 30 en tout.

C'est du Tomki (Tom Hiddleston/Loki) ou Frostpudding (le nom de pairing le plus chou du monde je crois :D). On ne trouve que peu de fics en français avec ce pairing, ça m'a motivé à traduire cette superbe suite de fics !

Bonne lecture :)

#####################

_**Tomber.**_

Cela arrivait chaque nuit. Il fermait ses yeux pour dormir, et l'obscurité était telle le Vide, et il tombait, tombait, tombait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille en sursaut, son cœur battant tel une mitraillette sur le champ de bataille, _tac-tac-tac-tac. _Il avait l'habitude de se lever et d'ouvrir les rideaux, laissant rentrer la lumière de la rue, et cela l'aidait. Parce que le Vide se refermait sur lui, mais il y avait toujours ce rai de lumière sur ses yeux, et il avait juste à en ouvrir un pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'il était sur Midgard, sain et sauf dans l'appartement qu'il s'était trouvé, où même Thor ne pouvait le localiser pour le ramener vers sa cellule sombre afin qu'il purge la fin de sa punition.

Quand il avait emménagé avec Thomas, le rideau ouvert réveillait l'humain. Il avait souffert pendant deux nuits entière d'obscurité et cette sensation de tomber, _tomber, tomber_...

Une main attrapa la sienne, chaude et rassurante.

« Loki ? »

Il se débattit contre les ténèbres de son autre main libre, contre le souvenir des griffes et des dents s'enfonçant dans sa chair lorsque les Chitauris l'avait retrouvé, pensant qu'il était mort et tout ce qui était mort était une proie facile pour un estomac vide-

« Loki ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant à tout rompre contre ses côtes, et fixa la pièce sombre. La main de Thomas était serrée dans la siennes, et Loki dut forcer ses doigts à se détendre. « La lumière » murmura t-il, et sa voix était si faible, tel un enfant mortel effrayé par l'obscurité.

Une lumière s'alluma sur le côté du lit, près de Thomas, et l'humain se retourna vers Loki, sa main qui n'était pas serrée dans un étau venant balayer les mèches trempées de sueur des yeux de Loki. « Hé. »

Loki prit une grande inspiration, reprenant contenance tel le dieu qu'il était – bien qu'il ne semblait pas pouvoir lâcher la main de l'humain. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller, » se permit-il, des excuses qu'il faisait rarement à voix haute. Mais il y avait des règles et des manières dans une relation, et la leur était suffisamment compliquée comme ça pour Thomas pour ne pas que Loki se décharge de ses rêves sur lui.

« Je sais.» répondit Thomas, sa main libre lissant les cheveux de Loki, passant doucement à travers les nœuds.

« Un cauchemar ? »

« Je- Oui. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non »

Thomas sourit avec cette expression qui disait qu'il savait exactement ce que pensait Loki, et cela donnait toujours à Loki envie de lui arracher la tête. « Viens. » ordonna l'humain, tirant sur la main de Loki qui tenait la sienne alors qu'il descendait du lit.

Fonçant les sourcils, Loki se laissa tirer du lit, sachant qu'il ne pourrait de toute manière pas se rendormir avant plusieurs heures. « Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » demanda t-il, juste parce qu'il n'aimait pas suivre le mouvement sans savoir pourquoi.

Thomas lui sourit simplement en retour et s'arrêta dans la cuisine. « Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma main ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il sortait la bouilloire et la mettait à chauffer.

« Non. » décida Loki.

Thomas se retourna vers lui, un léger froncement creusant un sillon entre ses sourcils, puis secoua la tête et sortit une casserole du placard et la posa sur la plaque de cuisson. « Ok. » murmura t-il et il dirigea Loki dans la petite cuisine alors qu'il collectait divers ingrédients. Il faillit faire tomber le sucre, mais Loki le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le posa sur le plan de travail à côté du lait que Thomas avait déjà sorti.

« Merci. » dit l'humain alors qu'il posait une boîte de cacao à côté du sucre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Du chocolat chaud.» expliqua Thomas, alors qu'il versait du cacao et du sucre dans la casserole.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'aimes pas le lait chaud. »

Loki prit un moment pour se demander ce que son dédain pour la lactation chaude de vache avait à voir avec le fait de faire du chocolat. Qui, apparemment, requérait _aussi_ de la lactation chaude de vache.

« Goûte avant de te plaindre. »

Loki fronça ses sourcils mais s'empêcha de poser d'autres question. Thomas rendrait ses intentions claires quand il le voudrait, et rien de ce que dirait Loki ne le ferait s'expliquer avant qu'il ne l'ait décidé.  
_« Insupportable mortel. »_

Cinq minutes plus tard, Thomas éteint le feu et demanda : « Tu peux sortir des tasses ? »

Loki attrapa les tasses et les posa sur le plan de travail sans un mot, plus curieux qu'irrité, étant donné l'odeur délicieuse flottant dans l'air.

Thomas versa du liquide brun pâle dans chaque tasse, puis reposa la casserole contenant le reste sur un des feux éteints. « Voilà. C'est un peu chaud, donc fais attention. » l'avertit-il.

Loki renifla et envoya du froid sur les deux tasses avant d'en prendre une et d'y prendre une gorgée. « C'est... bon... » réalisa t-il.

Thomas lui sourit, du même sorte de sourire stupide que Thor, mais avec tellement moins de _stupidité. _« Content que ça te plaise. »Il but une gorgée de sa propre tasse et laissa échapper un murmure de satisfaction. « La température est parfaite. »

« Évidemment. »

Thomas se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Loki souffla, touché par le geste tendre, mais peu enclin à le montrer. « Viens. » demanda Thomas, et il l'emmena vers le canapé. Là, il alluma la télévision et s'appuya confortablement contre Loki, leur mains jointes reposant sur ses genoux.

Loki finit son chocolat chaud avant de murmurer dans sa tasse : « Je rêve du Vide. »

Thomas acquiesça d'un murmure évasif et ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant un long moment, regardant les publicités passant à la télé.

« On pourrait te mettre une veilleuse. » offrit finalement Thomas alors que le programme de la chaîne commençait.

« Une veilleuse ? »

« Oui. Une petite lumière qui se branche dans le mur. Il y a une prise de ton côté, et ça ne devrait pas me déranger. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait pense que- ?»

« Loki, je n'ai pas oublié les rideaux mystérieusement ouverts. »

Loki renifla et serra la main de Thomas un petit peu trop fort, faisant grimacer l'humain.

« D'accord. »

« On ira dans la matinée. »

« Bien. »

« Est-ce que tu veux essayer de retourner au lit ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que _je_ peux retourner au lit ? »

Loki considéra la main de l'humain dans la sienne, réfléchit à y renoncer et secoua sa tête. « Non. »

Thomas laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre un rire et un soupir irrité. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse, prit celle de Loki pour la poser à côté de la sienne et coupa le son de la télé. « Change de main. » demanda t-il, cognant leurs mains enlacées contre la main libre de Loki.

Perplexe, Loki permit l'échange puis laissa échapper un rire bas alors que Thomas utilisait leurs mains jointes comme oreiller sur les genoux de Loki.

« Bonne nuit, darling. » murmura Thomas,

Loki emmêla sa main libre dans les boucles de l'humain. « Bonne nuit, Thomas. » répondit-il, s'installant pour une nuit sur le canapé, la lumière de la télévision les éclairant faiblement tous les deux.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire appartient à Batsutousai, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction. La fic en anglais est disponible sur Archive of Our Own.

Le personnage de Loki appartient à Marvel, et Tom Hiddleston... à lui-même :)

**Notes :** C'est du Tomki (Tom Hiddleston/Loki).  
Je rappelle que les différentes histoires ne se passent pas forcément dans le même univers les unes que les autres. Et qu'elles ne suivent pas non plus une chronologie.

**Sommaire:** Fluff, Loki est un sale gamin :D

######################

« J'ai dit non. »

Tom soupira. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une affaire- »

Loki tourna un regard absolument terrifiant sur lui, puis disparut de sa vue.

Tom passa une main sur son visage. « Je sais que tu es toujours là. »

Loki n'allait jamais loin. Tom se demandait parfois si le dieu ne lui faisait juste pas confiance, mais en même temps, il savait avant même qu'ils ne se_ rencontrent_ qu'il avait des problèmes à accorder sa confiance. D'habitude, cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais aujourd'hui... « Te cacher ne va pas m'empêcher de sortir, Loki. »

Une barrière verte apparut devant la porte de l'appartement.

« Oh, _ça_ c'est mature. »

Derrière la barrière, la porte se ferma à clé.

« Je peux sortir par la fenêtre. »

« Tu vas te casser le cou. » répliqua Loki, et au moins il daignait lui _parler _maintenant.

« Probablement. » lui accorda Tom joyeusement. Il était à quatre-vingts dix pour cent certain que le dieu ne le laisserait pas se faire mal.

La barrière devant la porte disparut, mais quand Tom alla ouvrir la porte, le verrou ne voulut pas bouger.

« Loki. »

« Je ne _veux_ pas que tu sortes avec eux. » admit finalement le dieu.

Tom ferma les yeux et les frotta, content que Loki soit, _finalement_, honnête à propos de toute cette histoire. « Tu peux venir avec moi, » proposa t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne savaient pas déjà que tu vis avec moi. »

« Que je 'vis' avec toi ? » se moqua Loki.

« Que tu _couches_ avec moi. » souligna Tom, parce que oui, il avait dit à ses meilleurs amis qu'il couchait avec Loki environ deux mois plus tôt. Ils avaient trouvé que c'était une blague hilarante, le pensaient toujours, et Tom avait un peu envie de leur prouver leur idiotie. Mais Loki se transformait en une sorte d'ermite quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec n'importe quelle personne que fréquentait Tom.

Loki resta silencieux un long moment avant de dire : « Ils ne te croient pas. »

« Ça ressemble bien à une opportunité de causer du désordre. »

C'était toujours le mot magique, et Loki réapparut dans un festival d'étincelles vertes et dorées, un air ravi et narquois sur le visage. « Est-ce que tu as dit du _désordre_ ? » ronronna t-il.

« Je crois bien. Intéressé ? »

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour signifier son accord, puis s'arrêta et son regard s'étrécit. « Thomas, est-ce que tu- ? »

Tom se pencha en avant et embrassa le dieu avant qu'il ne commence à devenir ridiculement suspicieux et ruine tout son dur travail. « S'il te plaît ? » murmura t-il contre les lèvres de Loki, mettant juste la bonne dose de supplication dans sa voix pour décider le dieu. (Et d'accord, peut-être que c'était un peu injuste de manipuler Loki de cette manière, utilisant toutes ses faiblesses pour le convaincre d'aller au cinéma, mais ce n'était pas comme si Loki ne faisait pas la même chose tout le temps. Et Tom en avait honnêtement marre de passer toutes ses soirées à l'intérieur car Loki ne voulait pas qu'il sorte sans lui, et qu'il refusait de quitter l'appartement.)

« Bon, d'accord. » convint Loki, comme si cela lui était imposé.

La porte se déverrouilla.

Tom passa une main dans les cheveux de Loki, adorant la façon dont ils glissaient sous ses doigts tels de la soie. « Merci. »

Loki renifla, mais il n'essaya pas de trouver d'autres excuses et suivit Tom hors de leur appartement et sur le chemin jusqu'au cinéma.

Les amis de Tom étaient déjà là, l'attendant. L'expression sur leur visage quand ils se rendirent compte de qui accompagnait Tom valait toutes les secondes de disputes avec le dieu. « Je suis désolé, » leur dit-il alors qu'ils fixaient avec incrédulité le dieu souriant narquoisement à ses côtés, « mais _qui_ ramène son travail à la maison ? »

« Oh. Mon. Dieu. » laissa échapper l'un d'entre eux.

« Exactement. » répondit Loki d'un air suffisant.

Tom les laissa se confronter – il n'arrivait pas à trouver un autre mot – pendant quelques minutes avant de demander « Est-ce qu'on entre ? Ou est-ce qu'on va rester ici toute la nuit ? »

« Oh ! Ouais, tiens. » Ils se passèrent les tickets et entrèrent.

Tom acheta un seau de pop-corn pour le partager avec Loki – le dieu se plaignait toujours que c'était dégoûtant et que ça collait aux dents, mais il mangeait en général plus de la moitié du paquet quand Tom en faisait à la maison – et une boîte de bonbons pour lui, puis emmena le dieu dans la bonne salle. Ils trouvèrent une rangée de sièges vides vers le milieu, tous regroupés en deux rangées, et s'installèrent pour les bandes-annonces.

Le film commençait tout juste quand l'accoudoir entre son siège et celui de Loki disparut. Tom s'y attendait à moitié, honnêtement, et déplaça le pop-corn sans se plaindre pur que le dieu ait la place de se coller à lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille et le tenant fermement. Tom bougea son bras pour qu'il soit posé confortablement sur l'épaule de Loki, le tirant encore légèrement plus près, et appuya sa tête contre celle du dieu.

Ok, donc peut-être que Tom savait _exactement _pourquoi Loki refusait toujours de sortir avec lui : Quelle sorte de Dieu du Chaos aimait les câlins en public?


	3. Gaming Or Watching a Film

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire appartient à Batsutousai, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction. La fic en anglais est disponible sur Archive of Our Own.

Le personnage de Loki appartient à Marvel, et Tom Hiddleston... à lui-même :)

**Notes :** C'est du Tomki (Tom Hiddleston/Loki).  
Je rappelle que les différentes histoires ne se passent pas forcément dans le même univers les unes que les autres. Et qu'elles ne suivent pas non plus une chronologie.

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir que vous appréciez ce pairing inhabituel (c'est ce qui fait son charme!)

**Sommaire:** Gros craquage :D

################################

« Vraiment ? » dit Jeremy Renner en ouvrant la porte. « _Vraiment_ ? »

Thomas haussa les épaules. « Je ne pouvais pas le laisser à l'hôtel. Tu te souviens de la _dernière_ fois ? »

Loki eut un sourire narquois alors qu'il se remémorait sa façon extrêmement intelligente, et passive-agressive, de se plaindre du fait que le mortel le délaissait pour passer du temps avec ses co-stars de The Avengers. Cela avait inclut une bonne quantité de mousse à raser, de l'aluminium dont il refusait de donner la provenance, la télévision, la plupart des bagages de Thomas, et un prostitué homme. Loki n'avait ou n'avait pas utilisé le téléphone portable du dit prostitué pour envoyer des photos du résultat à son amants et à ses collègues acteurs.

Thomas n'avait pas du tout été amusé.

Renner soupira et les laissa tous les deux entrer. « Si tu comptes mettre ma maison à sac, » demanda t-il à Loki, « fais-le sur la terrasse, ou utilise des produits comestibles. »

Thomas attrapa le bras de Loki et le tira vers le salon, loin de la cuisine. « Tu as promis de bien te tenir si tu venais avec moi. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit Loki. Et on aurait pensé que Thomas aurait su à force qu'il ne fallait pas croire les promesses faites par le Dieu des _Mensonges_.

« Je ferai la grève du sexe. » menaça Thomas dans un chuchotement. Comme si ses co-stars ne savaient pas déjà qu'il couchait avec le dieu qu'il incarnait.

Loki sourit, lentement et avec confiance. « Non, tu ne le feras pas. »

Thomas considéra cela pendant un moment, puis se décida : « J'essaierai très, très fort. Et nous serons tous les deux malheureux. Aucun de nous deux ne veut ça. Comporte-toi bien. »

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire chanter ? Vraiment ? »

Thomas pointa un doigt vers lui, ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis parut se raviser et referma sa bouche. Secouant la tête, il se retourna et continua son chemin jusque dans le salon.

Loki rit et suivit l'humain, décidant qu'il jetterait un œil à la cuisine de Renner plus tard.

Les humains qui étaient arrivés avant Loki et Thomas étaient déjà réunis autour du poste de télévision, regardant des flèches bouger sur l'écran. Deux tapis de jeu carrés étaient installés sur le sol en face de la télévision, Scarlett Johansson et Mark Ruffalo se tenant chacun sur un. Ils se déplaçaient étrangement sur les tapis tandis que les autres les encourageaient, et il fallut une embarrassante quantité de temps à Loki pour réaliser qu'ils essayaient de faire correspondre les flèches sur les tapis à celles sur l'écran.

« Ça s'appelle _Dance, Dance Revolution_. » l'informa Clark Gregg alors qu'il s'arrêtait aux côtés de Loki, venant juste d'arriver.

« Il y a l'air d'avoir peu de 'danse' impliquée. » lui renvoya Loki. Non qu'il ne connaissait grand-chose à la danse, vu que ce n'était pas un passe-temps commun pour une race de guerriers. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas de danse à Asgard, car il y en avait, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose répandu, et ce n'était certainement pas une excellente forme de divertissement, comme les programmes de télévision midgardiens voulaient lui faire croire.

Gregg considéra les deux personnes sur les tapis, alors que Johansson avait l'air de gagner. « Je suppose que ça dépend de l'idée que tu te fais de la danse. »

Loki lui retourna un regard peu impressionné.

Gregg eut un rire.

« Tom ! » appela Ruffalo alors qu'il sortait du tapis de jeu. « Fais un essai ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûr... » répondit Thomas, alors même qu'il montait sur le tapis de jeu abandonné.

« C'est facile. » promis Johansson, un sourire sur ses lèvres qui aurait mieux servi l'espion qu'elle jouait sur le plateau.

« C'est rassurant. » murmura Thomas, mais il souriait, largement et librement.

Johansson le laissa choisir la chanson, et ils étaient partis, les sourcils froncés par la concentration alors qu'ils essayaient de faire correspondre les flèches.

« Un jeu d'enfant. » murmura Loki.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous des dieux. » lui rappela Gregg, amusé.

Loki ricana. « Je suis au courant. »

Il y eut quelques tours avant que Chris Hemsworth – toujours à essayer d'inclure Loki dans les rares occasions où Thomas l'autorisait à venir – l'interpelle : « Loki ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas ? » après que Johansson l'ai battu à plates coutures.

« Je ne suis pas sûr- » commença Thomas.

« Excellente idée. » décida Loki, car si Thomas pensait que c'était à éviter, Loki y allait. (Quelque chose à propos du fait qu'on lui dise de bien se tenir lui donnait envie de se donner en spectacle le plus possible.)

« Ne casse pas le tapis de jeu. » murmura Thomas alors que Loki le dépassait.

Loki sourit et se prépara à détruire Johansson, de la façon la plus extravagante possible.

Et il ne cassa pas le tapis de jeu.

-0-0-0-

Six mois plus tard, à une conférence de presse, Thomas amènerait le sujet de _Dance, Dance Revolution _chez Renner, et Clark Gregg déclarerait, très sérieusement, « _Personne ne danse la lambada comme Loki_. »


	4. On a date

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire appartient à Batsutousai, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction. La fic en anglais est disponible sur Archive of Our Own.

Le personnage de Loki appartient à Marvel, et Tom Hiddleston... à lui-même :)

**Notes :** C'est du Tomki (Tom Hiddleston/Loki).  
Je rappelle que les différentes histoires ne se passent pas forcément dans le même univers les unes que les autres. Et qu'elles ne suivent pas non plus une chronologie.

**Sommaire:** Fluff

#################################

Loki regardait Thomas finir de se préparer pour une journée au théâtre en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu seras de retour à 18h. » insista t-il.

Thomas soupira. « Je vais _essayer_. » répondit-il. C'était ce qu'il avait dit les deux derniers jours à chaque fois que Loki mentionnait ses longues heures de travail. Puis, même s'il _savait_ que Loki ne lui donnerait pas de réponse précise, il ajouta, « Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si important. »

« Parce que je dis que ça l'est. » l'interrompit Loki, le fixant. « Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher. »

Thomas eut un frisson. « Je ferai de mon mieux. Et s'il te plaît, ne mets pas le feu au théâtre la veille de notre pièce. »

« Je ne le ferai pas brûler. » répliqua Loki.

« Ne fais rien qui nous empêcherait de jouer demain. » ajouta Thomas alors qu'il attrapait son manteau. « Bien. J'essaierai d'être là à 18h. »

Loki renifla et regarda du coin de l'œil Thomas ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il attendit un quart d'heure – Thomas oubliait de temps en temps quelque chose et revenait le chercher en courant – avant de se lever du canapé sur lequel il était étendu de tout son long et d'aller chercher quelque chose à se mettre.

Une fois habillé, Loki sortit le costume de Thomas – pas celui qu'il porterait aux British Academy Film Awards dans quelques jours, car Thomas l'avait déjà fait nettoyer et mis de côté, et Loki ne voulait pas commencer la soirée en mettant l'humain de mauvaise humeur – et quitta l'appartement avec, pour se diriger vers le pressing que Thomas utilisait habituellement quand il était à Londres. Il le déposa pour la journée, puis continua quelques rues plus loin vers la boutique où il avait passé commande il y a quelques semaines. (Thomas avait été surpris de revenir dans sa loge pour un déjeuner rapide, et de ne pas y trouver Loki. Le dieu avait été obligé de réfléchir rapidement à une excuse pour justifier son absence. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de faire des excuses.)

La montre qu'il avait commandé était un objet superbe, en platine avec des chiffres en or et des aiguilles vertes et bleues. Les mots ELSKIT ǪLLU SINNI étaient inscrit dans le cadran. « Amour pour tous les temps. » Peut-être un peu trop sentimental, mais Loki avait suffisamment de mal à montrer qu'il tenait réellement à Thomas, pour aller un peu loin dans la création de ce cadeau, afin que l'humain sache à chaque fois qu'il regarderait la montre que Loki l'aimait réellement.

_Et_, Loki se rappela à lui-même alors qu'il récupérait le cadeau, c_e n'est pas comme si beaucoup de gens pouvaient lire les langues anciennes._

Loki passa un moment à se demander s'il fallait qu'il achète des fleurs à l'humain. La culture actuelle voulait que ce soit les femmes qui reçoivent des fleurs, mais Thomas en avait reçu à l'occasion après une pièce, ce qui exprimait plus un « Félicitation pour cette performance fantastique. », plutôt qu'un « Je t'aime tellement. » Non pas qu'apprécier la performance voulait dire qu'on n'aimait pas l'acteur, car les fleurs étaient habituellement achetées avant la performance, mais ce n'était pas vraiment un geste romantique.

Loki décida que les règles à propos des fleurs étaient stupides et décida de simplement s'en aller avant d'attraper un mal de crâne.

Il passa quelques heures à l'appartement, se fit quelque chose à manger, puis décida de ne pas le manger car il n'avait pas faim, mais le mit au frigo car Thomas lui crierait dessus pour avoir gaspillé de la nourriture s'il le mettait à la poubelle. Il regarda un programme à la télévision, puis décida qu'il avait faim finalement, avala quelques bouchées et le remit au frigo.

« Les dieux ne sont _pas_ nerveux. » grogna t-il contre lui-même. Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose à la façon dont son estomac se contractait ou au fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'horloge, vérifiant l'heure, même s'il savait parfaitement combien de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé.

Enfin, à 17h, il sortit et récupéra le costume de Thomas. Puis il eut quarante-cinq minutes à attendre.

Thomas ouvrit la porte juste avant 18h. « Je suis à la maison, » annonça t-il.

Loki eut un soudain moment d'incertitude, car Thomas avait l'air plutôt fatigué et sortir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée. Mais le costume de l'humain était prêt, les réservations avaient été faites, et Loki n'allait pas renoncer maintenant. Donc il se leva du canapé et pointa la chambre du doigt. « Va te changer. » ordonna t-il.

Thomas cligna des yeux. « Me changer ? »

« Vas-y. »

Thomas poussa un soupir et déposa son manteau sur le canapé alors qu'il passait. « Ouais, d'accord. Vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je devais rentrer tôt à la maison? »

Loki se contenta de froncer les sourcils et d'attendre que l'humain ait disparu dans la chambre avant de faire appel à sa magie pour changer ses vêtements de tous les jours en son costume favori.

Thomas passa la tête en dehors de la chambre, plissant les yeux. « Pourquoi mon - ? » Il se tut en voyant le changement de tenue de Loki. « Est-ce que – Est-ce que tu m'emmènes quelque part pour mon anniversaire ? »

« … Oui... » se permit Loki.

Le visage de Thomas s'illumina. « Je t'aime aussi, idiot plein de secrets. » dit-il tendrement, puis il disparut de nouveau dans la chambre.

Loki souffla, à moitié amusé, à moitié soulagé que Thomas n'ait pas refusé, ait même semblé _content_. Peut-être que pour une fois, Loki ne ficherait pas tout en l'air en essayant de faire quelque chose de gentil pour quelqu'un auquel il tenait.

Quand Thomas sortit de la chambre dans son costume, il souriait. Il attrapa la main de Loki avant que le dieu ne puisse se tourner pour ouvrir le chemin jusqu'à la porte et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Où est-ce que nous allons ? »

« Tu verras. » répondit Loki, serrant brièvement la main de Thomas avant de l'entraîner vers la porte. « Notre réservation est pour 18h40. »

« D'accord. Laisse-moi prendre mon manteau. » insista Thomas, retirant sa main de celle de Loki. A peine son manteau était-il mis qu'il la reprit et sourit au dieu. « Je te suis. »

Le restaurant auquel ils allaient était, selon la sœur de Thomas, un qu'il adorait. A voir la façon dont les yeux de Thomas s'illuminèrent quand il réalisa où ils allaient, Emma avait dit la vérité, et Loki se fit la note mentale d'être gentil avec elle la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, en guise de remerciement.

« Nous avons une réservation. » dit Loki au maître d'hôtel, une fois arrivés. « Au nom d'Hiddleston. »

Loki évitait d'utiliser son nom de ma famille au possible. Thomas n'avait jamais eu l'air de s'en soucier – ou plutôt, il comprenait parfaitement – mais cela gênait parfois les gens quand Loki refusait de donner son nom de famille, ou utilisait celui de Thomas.

L'homme regarda sa liste, puis hocha la tête. « En effet. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs. »

Ils furent conduits à une table en face d'une fenêtre qui surplombait la Tamise, comme Loki l'avait demandé quand il avait effectué la réservation. Thomas sourit devant la vue et remercia le maître d'hôtel avant que l'homme ne les laisse.

Loki attendit qu'ils aient tous les deux commandé, avant de faire glisser la boîte contenant la montre sur la table. « Tiens. Un cadeau. » dit-il brusquement.

Thomas sourit et ouvrit la boîte. « Loki, c'est magnifique, » souffla t-il, échangeant immédiatement la montre qu'il portait pour la nouvelle. « Merci. » ajouta t-il, répondant au regard neutre de Loki par un sourire honnête.

Loki se détendit légèrement. « Je t'en prie. »

Thomas passa ses doigts sur le verre de la montre, observant l'inscription pendant un long moment avec un léger froncement de sourcil avant de sourire à nouveau. « Je t'aime aussi. » dit-il.

Loki remua et passa ses doigts sur le pied de son verre. « Je sais... que je ne le dis pas souvent. Je vais essayer- »

« Oh, Loki, » l'interrompit Thomas, tendrement et légèrement amusé. « Tu n'as pas à te forcer à dire quoique ce soit. »

Loki secoua la tête. « Tu mérites de l'entendre plus souvent. » insista t-il.

Thomas cligna des yeux, et laissa échapper un rire léger. « Un de ces jours, j'apprendrai à me souvenir que tu es complètement imprévisible. »

« Oui, ce serait sage. » rétorqua Loki, d'un ton mordant.

Leurs salades arrivèrent avant que Thomas ne puisse répondre et ils se mirent tous les deux à manger.

La nourriture était bonne, et Loki demanda à Thomas comment sa répétition s'était passée pendant le plat principal. Comme il s'abstenait habituellement de s'intéresser à ce que faisait Thomas de ses journées, l'humain fut un moment interloqué, avant de se secouer et de commencer à parler. Et Loki, pour une fois, l'écouta vraiment et lui posa de temps en temps des questions.

Il venaient juste de recevoir leurs cafés et leurs desserts – une mousse au chocolat noir pour Loki, et un cheesecake pour Thomas – quand les cloches commencèrent à sonner le Westminster Quarters annonçant 20h. Loki poussa Thomas de son pied sous la table, et lui indiqua la fenêtre. Alors que le premier carillon indiquant l'heure sonnait, le reflet des lumières de la ville sur l'eau se modifia jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse y lire, 'Tout mon amour, et pour de nombreuses années à venir' dans une écriture entrelacée qui bougeait doucement sur les vagues légères sur lesquelles elle avait était inscrite. Le sort avait pris deux jours à Loki pour le mettre en place, afin de déterminer l'heure exacte, la position de ceux qui la verrait, les mouvements de l'eau, et le passage des éventuels bateaux. Loki était très satisfait du résultat.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Thomas. » murmura t-il.

Thomas tourna son regard vers lui, ses yeux brillant de larmes retenues. « Merci. » chuchota t-il et il tendit la main vers celle de Loki à travers la table.

Loki attrapa la main de Thomas et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aime. » murmura t-il contre la peau de l'humain, forçant les mots à sortir par delà la douleur que les mensonges d'Odin avaient profondément gravée dans son cœur.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Thomas, sa voix contenant toute la certitude avec laquelle Loki luttait. « C'est vraiment un anniversaire merveilleux. Un des meilleurs. »

Les lèvres de Loki se retroussèrent en un sourire suffisant. « Je ferai encore mieux l'année prochaine. » décida t-il, et cela fit rire Thomas.


	5. Kissing

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire appartient à Batsutousai, je ne m'occupe que de la traduction. La fic en anglais est disponible sur Archive of Our Own.

Le personnage de Loki appartient à Marvel, et Tom Hiddleston... à lui-même :)

**Notes :** C'est du Tomki (Tom Hiddleston/Loki).  
Je rappelle que les différentes histoires ne se passent pas forcément dans le même univers les unes que les autres. Et qu'elles ne suivent pas non plus une chronologie.

**Sommaire:** SANG :D  
Torture, H/C, suggestion de masochisme (si on cherche très loin)

#################################

Les joggings du matin étaient ses favoris, sans conteste. La froide morsure de l'air, les mouvements somnolents des travailleurs qui commençaient leur journée, le brouillard matinal effleurant la chaussée, bientôt transpercé par la lumière du soleil se levant à peine...

Tom adorait le matin.

Il était juste à côté du Ladies Pond dans Battersea Park quand un flash de lumière attira ses yeux. Il commençait à être habitué à détecter les appareils photos – bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi doué qu'il l'aurait aimé – et il soupira, résigné à devoir trouver un autre itinéraire pour son jogging matinal. « Ne soit pas prévisible. » l'avait averti Luke plus d'une fois, mais Tom n'_aimait_ pas devoir changer de chemin tous les jours, juste pour éviter d'avoir des gens qui le prennent en photo.

Une chose qu'il avait appris, cependant, était que s'il se retournait pour regarder directement le photographe, la plupart s'enfuyaient, effrayés qu'il tente de leur prendre leur appareil photo. Donc il ralentit sa course, fit un lent demi-tour et avança vers les buissons d'où venait la lumière.

Rien ne bougea.

Tom ralentit encore, incertain. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un photographe. Mais alors, quoi ? Quelqu'un avec une arme prêt à sauter sur un passant trop curieux ? Ou peut-être juste quelque chose pris dans une branche.

Il ferait mieux de s'éloigner.

Le vent changea légèrement de direction, amenant vers lui le son d'un sanglot étouffé.

Ok, non, il ne pouvait pas se désintéresser de quelqu'un en souffrance. Ce qui rendait complètement dingues tous ceux qui le connaissait.

Il avança jusqu'aux buissons, les mains tendues en signe de paix. « Est-ce que ça va ? » appela t-il, avertissant qui que ce soit étant là qu'il s'approchait.

Les sanglots étouffés se firent soudain silencieux, et un mouvement qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué s'arrêta. _Des épaules tremblant_, réalisa Tom, et son cœur se serra pour la personne dont il devinait seulement les contours. Elle était repliée sur elle-même, se dit-il, et ses vêtements avait l'air étranges, mais qui était-il pour juger d'une tenue bizarre ? Il était acteur, et ce n'était pas impossible qu'il aille parfois manger un morceau dans un de ses costumes. (Bien que généralement quelqu'un lui criait dessus s'il le faisait.)

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? » demanda t-il, car le silence et le manque de mouvement étaient déconcertants. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas déranger quelqu'un qui avait juste besoin d'un moment de solitude. (Peu importe combien il voulait aider les gens, il y avait des limites. Il le savait. La plupart du temps.)

Le silence s'étira.

Tom débattit avec lui-même pendant un moment, puis secoua la tête et s'enfonça dans le bosquet. Si la personne voulait qu'il s'en aille, elle l'aurait dit. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Il faisait sombre dans les buissons, la lumière du matin passant à peine au travers des arbres au-dessus de lui. Il y avait effectivement une personne ici, accroupie contre le tronc de l'un des arbres les plus anciens. Il fallut un moment à Tom pour reconnaître ce qu'il voyait, cette personne portant un costume pas très éloigné de celui de Loki pour _The Avengers_. Le reflet de lumière qui avait attiré son attention venait d'une plaque d'épaule, réalisa t-il, et pas d'un objectif d'appareil photo.

Fan dérangé ou non – qui portait un costume aussi tôt le matin quand ce n'était pas Halloween ou qu'il n'était pas acteur ? - il ne pouvait le laisser. Et spécialement si c'était un fan, il ne pouvait pas juste s'en aller. « Hé. » dit-il, en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

La personne tourna son regard vers lui, et Tom faillit tomber en arrière sous le choc de trouver _son propre visage_ le fixant.

« Oh mon dieu. » dit Tom dans un souffle. Puis il vit les traces de sang sur les lèvres de l'homme, et le fil noir les sillonnant, et il _sut._

« Loki... »

Un peu de colère quitta les yeux du dieu, mais pas entièrement. Il semblait presque confus par la réaction de Tom –_ Ou plus probablement, par le fait de trouver une personne qui partageait son visage_, se dit ce dernier.

Tom savait trois choses : Loki était potentiellement dangereux et violent, Tom voulait l'aider, et il était probablement mieux de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. « Hé. » murmura t-il, touchant légèrement le bras de Loki et ayant envie de blesser quelqu'un quand le dieu recula, « est-ce que tu es capable de tenir debout? »

Loki plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

« Je veux juste- » Tom prit une inspiration. « Je veux t'aider, » dit-il, gardant son expression la plus honnête possible – ce n'était pas difficile, il était incapable de mentir. « Mais il n'y a rien pour le faire ici. Il faut aller à mon appartement. »

Incrédulité.

« Je le veux vraiment. » insista Tom doucement. « Aider, je veux dire. Je ne peux pas – je suis incapable de rester là et de regarder quelqu'un souffrir, peu importe qui il est. »_ Ou comment il pourrait facilement me briser la nuque_, ajouta t-il pour lui-même, et il espéra que Loki ne lui ferait réellement pas de mal.

Loki renifla et détourna sa tête.

« S'il te plaît. » essaya Tom, car il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir juste _s'en aller_. « S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Loki se retourna vers lui, incrédule et plus qu'un peu confus, mais quand Tom poussa sur son coude pour se relever, Loki se leva avec lui.

Loki garda la tête baissée pendant qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à l'appartement de Tom, comprenant clairement que les gens ne prendraient pas très bien le fait de voir le sang coulant toujours des plaies autour de sa bouche. Tom vit plusieurs personnes se retourner sur leur passage, et il fut reconnaissant de l'heure matinale à laquelle beaucoup de gens étaient encore dans leurs lits, et dont ceux qui étaient debout et dehors étaient pressés d'aller au travail.

Une fois à l'appartement de Tom, il dirigea le dieu vers la table de la salle à manger et le fit asseoir. « Je reviens tout de suite. » promit-il et il courut vers sa chambre pour chercher son petit kit de premier secours. Le disposant sur la table près de Loki, il alla ensuite chercher les ciseaux qu'il gardait dans la cuisine et les lava rapidement, puisque qu'il les avait utilisé la veille pour couper du poulet pour le dîner, et remplit un bol d'eau avant d'attraper un rouleau de serviettes en papier.

Quand il s'assit finalement à la table, toutes les choses dont il pensait avoir besoin étant disposées devant lui, il mouilla une serviette en papier. « Je dois essuyer le sang. » expliqua t-il. « Je vais essayer d'y aller délicatement, mais je ne peux pas promettre que ça ne va pas faire mal, d'accord ? »

Loki étrécit les yeux, et fit un brusque signe de tête.

Tom posa doucement la serviette en papier sur le menton de Loki et le dieu se recula d'un coup. A en juger par la colère dans les yeux de Loki et la façon dont ses doigts se crispaient sur ses jambes là où il les avait posés, Tom estima que le dieu n'avait pas voulu réagir d'une façon aussi évidente à son contact, et son cœur se serra de nouveau. Il leva sa main libre et la posa sur la joue de Loki, ce qui le fit tressaillir de nouveau, puis la caressa – d'une manière qu'il espérait apaisante – son pouce contre la pommette du dieu.

Loki baissa son regard et loucha un peu pour fixer le toucher délicat, son incrédulité aussi manifeste qu'un cri. Mais cela détourna son attention du nettoyage soigneux de son menton et des blessures qui s'étiraient et s'ouvraient à chaque fois qu'il bougeait son visage.

« Voilà. » dit Tom finalement, une fois le sang parti. Les yeux de Loki rencontrèrent les siens, contenant quelque chose comme de la surprise, et une perle de sang jaillit de l'une de ses plaies autour de la bouche alors qu'elle se crispait. Tom ne put s'empêcher de grimacer – cela ne_ pouvait_ faire que mal – et l'essuya avec douceur avant de poser la serviette en papier teintée de rose sur la petite pile qu'il avait déjà faite. Il prit les ciseaux, puis les montra au dieu. « Je vais couper le fil maintenant, d'accord ? »

Loki secoua la tête et amena sa main vers sa bouche. Il tira sur le nœud visible à l'extrémité du lien, faisant couler du sang de presque toutes ses blessures de nouveau.

« Arrête ! » cria Tom, attrapant la main de Loki et la tirant. Il coupa un nouveau morceau de serviette en papier et nettoya soigneusement le sang. « S'il te plaît, » murmura t-il en voyant le choc dans les yeux de Loki, « ne te blesse pas plus, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose pour écrire ? »

Loki considéra sa proposition pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête.

« D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite. » promit Tom avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour prendre un papier et un stylo.

Aussi tôt qu'il fut revenu avec ce qu'il fallait, Loki écrivit : « On ne peut le couper. Il faut défaire le nœud et tirer. »

Tom se sentit nauséeux à cette idée. Il savait qu'il aurait à retirer des morceaux du lien après l'avoir coupé, mais ça aurait été des petits bouts à chaque blessure, pas le lien entier. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur la joue de Loki, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont le dieu tressaillit. « D'accord. » murmura t-il. Et puis « Désolé», car ça allait faire _mal_, et il le savait.

Loki haussa les épaules, visiblement résigné devant la nécessité de le retirer. Mais il y a avait une émotion dans ses yeux – de l'incertitude, pensa Tom, ou peut-être de la peur – qui lui fit souhaiter que tout cela ne soit pas nécessaire.

Tom attrapa le nœud délicatement avec ses ongles, essayant de le desserrer suffisamment pour le défaire sans causer de douleur. Quelques blessures saignèrent de nouveau, mais il réussi à défaire le nœud avec moins de dégât qu'il le craignait. « Ok, » murmura t-il de nouveau. « Allons-y. » Il tira rapidement sur le lien à travers les deux premiers trous, se disant que c'était comme arracher un pansement.

Loki se jeta brusquement en arrière devant la douleur soudaine et le reste du lien se tendit contre ses lèvres. Tom lâcha l'extrémité qu'il tenait comme si elle le brûlait. « Je suis désolé ! » souffla t-il, horrifié. « Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement déso- »

Loki couvrit fermement la bouche de Tom pour le faire taire. Avec son autre main, il écrivit : « Fais-le, insupportable idiot. »

Le fait que Loki l'insulte n'aurait _pas_ dû rassurer Tom, mais c'était tout de même le cas. Il hocha la tête et Loki retira sa main. Quand il attrapa le lien, Loki sursauta à nouveau et ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir recouvrant ses jambes. Tom souhaita qu'il y ait un moyen pour lui d'améliorer les choses, plutôt que de causer encore plus de souffrance.

Un souvenir lui revint alors, de lui s'étant écorché le genou et de sa mère l'embrassant pour que ça aille mieux.

Et c'est vrai, les baisers n'avaient pas vraiment de propriétés de guérison, mais c'était un moyen de dire « Je suis désolé » et « Je tiens à toi » et « J'aimerais pouvoir effacer ta douleur ». Donc Tom se pencha en avant et, très doucement, appuya ses lèvres contre les plaies au coin de la bouche de Loki, celles qui étaient libres du fil. Quand il se redressa, il trouva les yeux de Loki écarquillés d'incrédulité et de quelque chose comme de la peur.

« Les deux prochaines. » murmura Tom, ignorant l'expression de Loki et il tira rapidement sur le lien. Loki se recula de nouveau, mais Tom était prêt et il laissa le fil aller pour ne pas qu'il tire sur les plaies restantes. Il se pencha et embrassa les deux blessures.

Loki émit un son étranglé et une de ses mains attrapa le bras de Tom, celui qui était posé sur la joue de Loki, plutôt que celui qui retirait le lien.

Tom lui laissa un moment, lisant l'incertitude contenue dans ses yeux verts. Une fois que la prise de Loki sur son bras se fut détendue légèrement, il le prévint, « Les deux prochaines. » et il retira une nouvelle longueur de fil. Loki sursauta, puis Tom se pencha et embrassa de nouveau ses plaies.

La prise de Loki sur son bras se resserra de nouveau et il avait les yeux fermés quand Tom se releva.

Ce dernier continua ainsi, l'avertissant avant de tirer, puis embrassant les blessures débarrassées du lien. Onze points. Vingt-trois petites plaies, chacune saignant de nouveau sous le traitement. Tom songea à essuyer le sang, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait attendre d'avoir fini et qu'il pourrait désinfecter les plaies en même temps.

Quand il eut retiré le lien de chaque plaie sauf de la dernière, Loki tremblait, ses paupières étroitement fermées. Tom finit d'embrasser les deux dernières plaies, puis murmura : « La dernière. Tu vas devoir ouvrir la bouche. »

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent alors, brillant de larmes et d'une sorte de vulnérabilité qui serra le cœur de Tom. « Pourquoi ? » croassa le dieu.

Tom ne savait pas si Loki lui demandait pourquoi il l'aidait, ou pourquoi il embrassait ses blessures, mais vu qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse pour la seconde éventualité, il répondit : « Parce que personne ne mérite d'avoir les lèvres cousues. » La prise de Loki sur son bras se resserra. « Ouvre la bouche ? » demanda t-il.

Loki s'exécuta et Tom retira rapidement le lien de la dernière plaie, le laissant tomber non sans dégoût sur la pile de serviettes en papier. Puis il se pencha et, aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait, pressa ses lèvres sur la blessure.

Une larme solitaire glissa sur la joue de Loki et il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé avant d'incliner la tête et de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Tom. Ce dernier voulut se reculer – cela ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas faire mal à Loki et il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir – mais la main qui n'était pas enroulée autour du bras de Tom vint agripper l'arrière de sa tête et le maintint en place. Et quand la bouche de Loki s'ouvrit contre la sienne, sa langue sondant avec insistance ses lèvres, il s'abandonna sans résister. Le goût du sang s'épanouit sur sa langue, métallique avec un soupçon de froid d'hiver, et Tom détesta un peu le fait que ce goût ne le dérange pas.

Quand Loki se redressa, ses yeux étaient toujours humides, mais il y avait un sentiment de contrôle, désormais, qui n'était pas là avant. « Tu es un imbécile. » murmura t-il, le sang tâchant sa bouche et colorant ses dents.

Tom caressa la pommette du dieu de son pouce. « Oui, » murmura t-il, « je sais. »

Loki retira finalement la main de Tom de son visage, se pencha pour presser un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres, puis disparut dans un halo de lumière verte.

Tom resta un moment à fixer la chaise vide que le dieu avait occupée, puis secoua la tête et se leva pour nettoyer le désordre qu'ils avaient laissé ainsi que sa bouche tâchée de sang. Il savait, sans aucun doute, que Loki reviendrait.

Il l'attendait avec impatience.


End file.
